A decade of love and happiness
by special agent Ali
Summary: JONAS's little princess is ten years old and of course her three heroes make her day special and definitely full of memories. Another story about Frankie Jonas as a cute little girl enjoy.


_Hi everyone, here's my newest installment to Francesca's life. If you have never read her she is in all the JONAS's little princess tales, everything I do, I do it for you, Make everything perfect or don't bother at all and the trouble with friends._

_In these stories she ranges from ages. She's 5 in JONAS's little princess. The other 2 of those titles she's 16. Everything else she is 9 or 10. This one she is 10. _

_So yeah, she's got her own world. I don't really know why I did Frankie a girl, thought it'd be funny I guess but now she's taken on her own life. This is my first non angst of her._

_She turns 10 here and of course her awesome brothers plan her the best birthday ever. Makes you wish you were her doesn't it? Oh and this happens after the everything tale and before the perfect story ok? Oh one more tidbit, 9-28-10 is Frankie J's birthday so since Frankie L is Frankie J as a girl I used his b-day. _

_It fell on Tuesday but for sake of story it's a Saturday. _

_**If there was one thing every person who really knew the Lucas family, it was that they were unpredictable. That being said, their home was never boring.**_

_**Along with the normal chaos in their old firehouse, the three young brothers who lived there were popular musicians. Which made every member of the family of five's lives on a busy schedule.**_

_**But no matter how much Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas adored playing their millions of fans, their was one child's life they truly blessed.**_

_**Today was no exception. Everyday was special to the boys as they spent it with their kid sister but today was Francesca Nathalie Lucas's tenth birthday.**_

_**The child know to the world as Frankie and JONAS's little princess now had blessed her parents and brothers with ten years of giggles and wonderful memories. **_

_**So of course the band JONAS was going to make today young Frankie's best day ever. They always made her birthday's awesome but this one they never wanted her to forget. But then, Frankie never forgot any of her birthdays. How could she when she was related to the three coolest men on Earth? **_

Francesca woke up with a huge smile on September twenty-eighth of the year two thousand and ten.

She woke at 8:59 to her alarm. She snapped it off and grinned at the clock as her door opened slowly.

Just as the clock reached nine her covers were yanked off her body and two strong arms lifted her thin body.

"Happy birthday princess!" Three young men yelled out.

"Guys! I am not ten yet!" she yelled and Nick lifted the alarm. "Not according to this kiddo, it's 9:02 now, two minutes after you were born ten years ago" he said.

"I can't believe you remember that" she responded and he gasped.

"How could any of us forget, I may have been eight but I never felt more blessed as now I had become a big brother like Kevin and Joe" he answered taking her from Kevin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I am glad to be your baby sister Nicky" she told him.

She then looked to Kevin and Joe who were smiling at her. "To all three of you I mean" she added and the two leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks.

She giggled as both hadn't shaved yet and the stubble tickled her.

"You both need a shave" she laughed. Kevin nodded but Joe gasped.

"I don't know kiddo, I like the hair, makes me manly" he said stroking his face putting on a macho expression.

"Sure, if you want to be an ape man" she responded. Nick burst out laughing and high fived her.

Joe smirked at the two in a 'you two are so funny' expression and they only chuckled.

"Okay fine, I'll lose the hair but you two will have to explain when I suddenly lose my cool without it" he said and the two rolled their eyes.

"Put me down Nicky please" Frankie said and Nick obeyed. The child went over and hugged Joe's waist. As Joe stroked her hair it finally hit him just how grown up the princess was.

It saddened him and he pushed her away gently and sat on her rocking chair in the corner.

The three siblings looked at each other confused. "Are you okay Joey?" Kevin asked and Joe shrugged.

"What's wrong bro?" Nick asked and Joe again shrugged. He had his hand on his chin looking sad.

"Did I do something bad because that's a record for me" she said and glanced at the clock.

"I mean I only been awake twenty minutes and I'm in trouble" she added as she glanced back. Her action made Joe chuckle.

He motioned to her and when she was close he scooped the curly, shoulder length brunette ten year old onto his lap. She blinked her pretty brown eyes at him and Joseph Adam Lucas was captivated by his sister's beauty.

'You really have become such a beautiful child' he thought once again feeling the sadness. He suddenly leaned down and hugged Frankie.

She hugged back smiling but that faded as she heard the sobs.

'Oh my gosh, Joey is crying' she thought alarmed. "Joey please don't cry I'm so sorry for whatever I said to you!" she cried out in alarm.

Joe immediately stopped crying and pulled away. He brushed his eyes and smiled at her.

"No baby girl, it's not you sweetheart it's just…." he said and trailed off. He stared at her like Tom often did when he was proud of her.

Tom often couldn't believe the four belonged to him when they did impressive things but he loved them so much. Joe now knew why he stared.

Joe couldn't believe the little girl on his legs was the same one who kept them up at night crying. Who was fussy about potty training and ran to him when she was scared or just wanted a cuddle.

It wasn't that she had totally changed over night but she definitely was different. She had a boyfriend sort of and wasn't as clingy. But she still adored her brothers more than anything in the world.

After a couple minutes of Joe's silence Frankie frowned. "Then what is it Joey cause you're scaring me?" she asked.

"Yeah come on man if this is a joke it's pretty mean especially on the kids birthday" Nick declared.

Joe snapped out of his trance at their voices and shook his head.

"Not a joke Nicholas…how do you not see it dude?" he asked him.

"See what?" he asked. He looked at Kevin who shrugged.

"You both don't see it?" Joe got two head shakes and he shook his head disappointed.

"She's ten guys…three years from a teenager…eight from being a legal adult and able to move out…I guess it just hit me hard our princess is growing up quick" he admitted.

Kevin and Nick's expression's changed.

Frankie immediately jumped up. She felt angry and foolish. She had forgotten one of them always pulled this act. This year it was Joe being the drama king.

"Come on guys you do this every year to me and every year I promise I'm still your princess" she whined.

"Yeah but it was easier when you were a little kid, you really are growing older and we are so proud, I guess every year it hurts a little because we're all that much closer to being adults" Kevin said.

They all nodded and Frankie screamed softly. "Come on please! Please don't do this depressing bit now, let's worry about that when it comes, right now I'm only ten and you three are still here so what does it matter?" she asked.

Joe chuckled and tossed her up and back into his arms. "Okay princess I am sorry, it's just I love you so much and can't believe your ten" he apologized.

Frankie took a deep breath. "I know and I'm sorry for the mini tantrum but you three really do this every year since I could remember, but I promise you, no matter how old we are, this…" she said and pausing motioned with a hand at all four of them.

"This love we share, it won't and probably can't ever change, I'll always be the little princess and you three will be my heroes okay?" she added and they all nodded.

As she ended her speech, the three didn't notice Kevin sneak out of the room. Nick and Joe nodded at Frankie who smiled.

"Now that drama act is over, can we please drop this and have fun? Because I'm seriously bored here and I've only been awake an hour now" she asked glancing at the clock.

Nick chuckled. "Sure, long as you drop the attitude Francesca or else you'll be getting a sore bottom from me for your birthday" he said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry again Nicky, I really don't want a spanking for my birthday, I just want you three to chill and enjoy the present and not worry about our futures" she said. The two nodded again.

"Can and will do princess, but first…where did Kevin go?" he asked noticing the room's occupancy shortened.

"Right behind you little brother" the missing sibling answered. He turned to see Kevin in the doorway carrying a tray with four glasses.

The glasses were filled with orange juice and he nodded for them to take a glass.

Joe shifted Frankie to one side and all three took a glass. Kevin let go of the tray balancing it with one hand and grabbed the remaining glass.

He held the tray in his left hand and the juice in his right.

"I left as Frankie gave her speech about us never changing" he explained then lifted his glass high up.

"I propose a toast to our wonderful birthday girl, may her year and ours be happy, joyous and may she try not to get anymore spankings" he said.

"Yeah, not sure about last part but I'll try" Frankie added. The boys chuckled and clinked glasses.

They gulped down the juice. "Okay now that we had our juice is there breakfast that goes with it?" Frankie asked.

Kevin nodded and motioned for the three to follow. He led them to their parents bedroom and opened the door quietly.

He smiled though as he saw half of the bed was empty. A door inside opened and their beautiful mom Sandy stepped out.

She motioned them to quiet and quickly slipped out.

When they were out she took Frankie from Joe and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday my ten year old princess" she said and Frankie hugged her.

"Thanks momma" she answered. Sandy put her down and took her hand as she walked to the kitchen.

"So shall I make breakfast or did the boys already cook?"Frankie shook her head. "Kevin got us juice but I think your lifetime ban of the kitchen is still in use" she said and Sandy laughed.

Her sons didn't share the humor. They all folded their arms and scowled.

"Oh sure, try and do a nice thing for our mother on her birthday and we never hear the end of it" Joe said.

"I appreciated the gesture Joseph but you also made a huge mess and you destroyed my only tapes of you three as babies" Sandy retorted.

Joe looked away in shame and she dropped Frankie's hand. She turned and stroked his cheek and gave Nick and Kevin loving smiles.

"But mistakes happen and we forgive and move on" she said.

"But were never allowed to cook again" Nick finished. "You can still use the microwave" Sandy said.

Nick chuckled. "Ooh yippee, too bad making a pizza in the microwave is disgusting" he dead panned.

Sandy laughed and took his chin in her hand squeezing his cheeks.

"All right, you may use the oven Nicholas" she said in a baby voice and he squirmed away and gave her a look.

"What about us?" Joe asked and Sandy shrugged.

"I don't know Joseph, do you know the difference between a bowl and a colander?" she asked and he blushed.

Everyone but Joe laughed. "Oh yes, the bottomless bowl, maybe we should first make Joe take a culinary class, that's a cooking class Joe" Nick said.

"Oh shut up Nicholas, mister I'm so smart, I'm practically a genius"

"Ok, mister jealous I don't know that a bowl shouldn't have holes in it" Nick retorted.

Joe nodded with a tight smile. "You're dead now Nicky" he said and Nick laughed but ran off.

He ran upstair and down a pole with Joe following close behind. After the pole Joe jumped and tackled him.

Nick and Joe then wrestled on the floor a bit before Joe had Nick on his stomach pinned down with his hands behind his back. He held both arms in his hands as he sat on Nick.

He made sure not to harm him though. Joe played rough sometimes but never really harmed his brothers.

"Say it! Say I am smarter than you, cooler than you, say I am the best brother ever" Joe commanded.

"I would but I was told not to lie" Nick retorted. Joe pulled on Nick's left arm lightly and he hissed at the slight pain.

"Okay fine, I admit you are awesome Joseph and you can never take a joke" he said.

"Sure I can Nicky, I just believe in pay and back" he answered as he jumped off.

Nick scowled rubbing his arm. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so rough" Joe said when he saw Nick wasn't faking and Nick smiled.

"Okay fine…truce?" he asked. Joe nodded, shook hands then hugged him something Nick wasn't fond of.

Only two people he didn't mind hugging was his mother and sister. He hated hugging guys.

The whole time the two had been fighting the other three was preparing breakfast. Kevin just handed the stuff off while the girls cooked.

Frankie stirred the eggs up nicely and soon they had made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and blueberry muffins in the half hour the two siblings fought.

"I guess since you two are so busy being childish, mom, dad, Kevin and I should just eat all the breakfast" Frankie called out when everyone, including Tom was seated.

He had woken when he heard Nick and Joe fighting. He ignored them though and went to the table. He first kissed Frankie before sitting.

The two turned as they broke the hug, realized the family wasn't waiting for them, hurried to the table.

"How come you didn't help me Kevin? Why kind of big brother are you?" Nick asked with a glare.

"The kind who stays out of his brother's fights…if I helped you Joe would get mad and vice versa" he answered before biting his pancakes.

"He's got a point" Frankie said.

"All right now that the morning is about over and we start in afternoon drama, what should we do to celebrate Francesca's decade of life?" Tom asked.

"I have an idea dad but I can't tell what it is yet" Nick offered. His pain had stopped as Joe really hadn't been that rough, he just liked to win their battles.

"So when do we get to hear this idea Nicholas?" Joe asked.

"Soon as I get all the details Joseph…though you'd know that if you knew how to plan stuff" he answered.

"All right no more fighting boys…I want no more drama today on my little girls birthday" Sandy scolded and Nick nodded.

"Yes ma'am sorry Joe but really I can't say yet because I do need to work it out but I'll let everyone know soon" he said.

Five minutes later he finished his two pancakes, piece of bacon and small helping of eggs and ran to the boys room upstairs.

The others took a bit longer but soon the table was cleared. Frankie used the house phone and called her friends to come over and play.

Twenty minutes later one of her two best friends Emily Misa arrived followed by her sister Macy.

"Happy birthday" both said simultaneously when she opened the door.

"Thanks, come on in girls" she said. She was given two presents and she put them on the table. One was in a large bag with tissue paper and the other was a small wrapped box.

"Can I open them mommy?" she asked. Sandy told her to wait a moment and went to gather the family.

Everyone but Nick came.

"He's still on his cell phone…been on for twenty minutes now, guess it has to do with his plan" Joe said.

Sandy nodded and decided not to wait. Frankie opened the wrapped present first producing a DS game.

"Cool, I forgot I told you mine broke" she exclaimed. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I told my mom and she bought it" she said. The game was JONAS one of the many things about the famous trio.

Frankie owned most of it. Bed sheets and blanket, cds, posters, mostly anything she could get of her brothers was in her room. She loved it as a few of the posters had her in it. The one over her bed did anyway. All three were holding her in front of them. She was even in most of the boys music providing the back up vocals. Back in the early stuff when it was JONAS and the princess.

Now it was just JONAS but Frankie didn't care.

Frankie grinned at her game though. She had broken her other one somehow because all the levels froze.

The game was the three guys outrunning fans and stuff. You could even dress them and play their music in concerts. She loved it.

Macy's present was a new softball mitt as hers was three years old and beyond worn out.

"You will be on the team again right?" Macy asked and Frankie grinned.

"You know it" she said. Macy helped coach her little league team she and Emily played on.

Nick slides down pole. "So you got our plans…." Joe starts to ask but trials off as Nick grabs his and Kevin's arm.

"Yeah, but first we need to talk…alone" he says and drags them out.

The girls outside scream and the three run as Sophie arrives.

"I'll go make sure the girls don't hurt them" Macy says and follows them out. She's faster than the fans and catches up to them.

They run for twenty minutes cutting through lawns and over fences till the four are alone.

They stop to catch their breath a moment before Macy leads them to her mom's store.

"Okay…now that we can barely breathe…what couldn't you tell us at home Nick?" Kevin asked.

"I had to get us completely alone…see there's a fair in town and I got us a discount of one hundred and fifty dollars for ten wristbands and entry for all twelve of us" he said.

"So us being us, mom, dad, Stella, Macy, Danielle and Frankie's three friends?" Joe asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, everyone but our parents goes on rides and the bands are twenty-five dollars each" Nick said.

"Wow, pretty cool you got a good deal…okay what's the catch?" Macy asked first to catch on.

"JONAS has to give in a few hours of free performance…the fair is open today from five to eleven" Nick explained.

"Frankie will not like this if we can't go on rides with her on her birthday" Joe argued.

"I told the lady I'd call her back after I talked with you…I'm thinking we stay the seven hours its open and play three hours…on and off, that way half and half" Nick said.

"So we go and first ride an hour, then play music, then another hour of rides, play, ride again till eleven?" Kevin asked.

Nick nodded. "That or we don't get Francesca a present cause we'd have to pay two-fifty just for the bracelets and admission is five for kids and eight for adults so that's another eighty-four" Nick said adding up the money.

"That's a lot of cash…I'm sure mom and dad will pay a little but that's all the three hundred we saved" Joe said.

Each brother had been saving half of their paychecks for a few months and got one-hundred dollars each for their sisters present.

Nick nodded. "Okay I'm sure as you said mom and dad will pay half and that still leave us with two-twenty five for a few gifts" Nick said.

"All right lets get home and talk with the princess" Macy suggested.

"You all stay here and keep down in case someone comes…I'll call you when I rid of your crazy fans" she said and hurried out.

"I like this Macy, I'm glad she decided to be our friend more than our number one fan" Joe said.

"Yeah, she's still a crazy fan but least she's more mellow, we'd still be with Fiona if not for her" Nick agreed.

Joe shuddered. "I still dislike that crazy girl" he said.

"Well I still think it's my fault, once I lied to her she realized we weren't her heroes or gods or something and became relaxed" Kevin said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing bro…we aren't heroes or gods were just three brothers from New Jersey who enjoy playing music" Nick said.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah…I am just glad she forgave me"

"That's all that matter's Kev…and being honest I am too" Nick said.

"Me three" Joe agreed.

The three sat against a wall keeping low as Macy advised and soon she somehow got the girls to leave.

They hurried home though fearing their return. The boys loved the crazy girls but they had sharp fingernails when they tore their clothes.

They had enough scars on their bodies.

Frankie wasn't thrilled but she was happy when they told her she'd go on a shopping spree tomorrow.

"With the low price, we thought we'd take you to the toy store tomorrow and you can pick out a few presents you'd like from us" Nick said.

"Okay and I guess since you'll be going off and on I'll still get my rides with you and the fans would appreciate it" she said.

"You are so sweet Frankie sharing your brothers" Sandy cooed kissing her.

"I know and you two should come tomorrow and we all can get a new doll and play house" she answered proving how unselfish she was.

"That's sweet Frankie, but you don't have to" Sophie said and she nodded.

"I know but I want to I really do" she said. Both girls smiled and hugged her.

"Okay and yours will love her new outfit then" she said referring to her present.

She went to Michaels and bought two outfits for Frankie's two American girl dolls Samantha and Molly. She then got her a necklace making gift and Frankie loved everything.

Frankie nodded. "Yep, thanks so much again Sophie I love the party dress and shoes the most" she said. She had dressed Samantha in the pretty pink dress and shoes and was now holding her doll.

Sandy noticed it was almost noon. An hour had passed already and she started to make grilled cheese and ham sandwiches and French fries.

"A light lunch as we'll have cake before we leave since we'll be at the fair late, I am just glad your birthday is on Saturday" Sandy said as they ate.

When lunch ended everyone disappeared to rooms. The girls playing house while the boys practiced for the fair.

At four they sang to Frankie and then Frankie was a little hyper as she bounced on her toes in the car an hour after eating two big pieces of the very chocolaty cake.

After Nick had told the lady he spoke to the plan they called the band that was scheduled and the shift over was fine with them.

When the group arrived and got all their bracelets done they went to the stage and the four Lucas siblings walked on. Nick grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone, tonight we and the band scheduled will be switching off as we saved some money to buy our sister birthday presents tomorrow" he said.

Joe then spoke into a second microphone. "We'll be on in one hour but till then we ask kindly to treat us normal as tonight we are here to celebrate this child's birthday" he said lifting up Frankie.

"Thanks everyone, please have a fun and safe night" Kevin added and they left after shaking hands with the other band.

"Okay first hour goes to the princess, what do we do first?" Nick asked.

Frankie led the way and found a swinging ship. "The hour will go by fast though waiting in these lines" she said trying not to sound too sad.

"It's okay princess we got three hours with you, we'll do as much as we can okay?" Nick asked and she nodded.

"Sure Nicky" she said and smiled. He hugged her. "It's okay kiddo you'll have fun with your friends when were gone" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's true" she agreed. They had to wait two rides but then she sat in very back and all four squeezed together.

"Next ride can I sit with you?" Sophie asked and the birthday girl nodded.

They went on the spinning ride next where you went inside it and leaned against mats and it spun so fast you couldn't move.

They got on a few more after including another spin ride called scat that was same thing but no mats that moved and it was outside.

When it was time to perform the guys first sang happy birthday again with crowd joining in and then played JONAS songs from their latest album.

Frankie left with her friends and the six hours went by fast. She was exhausted when she got off her last ride.

The Misa's and Stella's mom were waiting and the group waved bye. Tom and Sandy had left at nine feeling tired. They trusted the two girls and their boys to watch four ten year olds.

All four yawned and everyone but Ryan was lifted by the boys. Nick took Emily, Joe took Sophie and Kevin got their princess.

They all fell asleep as Kevin drove his car. Joe had taken his motorcycle figuring the parents would leave and took Nick with him so Ryan got in front while Frankie sat in middle.

Everyone but Kevin fell asleep and he not wanted to awaken any of them parked at each home and carried the child giving him or her to his or her parent.

He then carried in Frankie and accidentally awoke her when he lifted her.

"K…Kevin?" she slurred and he hushed her.

"We're home baby girl" he said and carried her in. He put her down on her bed and she got off and got into pajama's.

She went out and used the bathroom. She did her business, brushed her teeth before running upstairs.

"I wanted to say thanks a million for tonight, you guys are the best and I love you so much for doing the free concert just to get a discount so you all could buy me presents" she said.

"We love you back kiddo and was happy to help" Nick said and the others nodded.

"I know and I'm so grateful" she said and then hugged each brother.

"Good night" she then said and hurried out to bed.

"Another successful birthday guys, well done" Kevin said and high fived both.

"Yep, I just wish she didn't have to grow up" Joe said.

"Well not much we can do but enjoy every minute of our Princess's life" Nick said.

And the three would because they really loved Frankie Lucas.

_This was probably my longest one-shot ever, hope you enjoyed it took me like four hours to get it just right. _


End file.
